Supreme Ahmadi Council in Solentia
| seats2_title = Governorships | seats2 = | seats3_title = | seats3 = | seats4_title = | seats4 = | symbol = | flag = | website = | state = | country = | country_dab1 = | parties_dab1 = | elections_dab1 = | country2 = | country_dab2 = | parties_dab2 = | elections_dab2 = | footnotes = Government and politics of Solentia Political parties in Solentia Elections in Solentia }} The Supreme Ahmadi Council in Solentia officially the Supreme Council for the Ahmadi Revolution in Solentia (SCARS) (Majatran: المجلس الأعلى لثورة الأحمدي في سولنتيا; tr. al-Majlis al-Aelaa lithawrat al-ahmadii fi Sahil) is a major political party in Solentia. The Supreme Ahmadi Council is a fundamentalist Israic Ahmadi political organization, one of the first major ones in the region despite the prominence of the Ahmadi State in Kafuristan and Ahmadi State in Majatran, two prominent fundamentalist Irasric groups. It claims to its ideology to be Israic democracy, Majatran nationalism and Solentian nationalism. The party has been accused by the foreign media of supporting fundamentalist Israic groups since its inception in September, 4693 despite no verifiable claims. History The presence of Majatrans in Solentia was a long ignored problem and gradually following the collapse of the Green Party in Solentia, the northern areas became a hotbed of pro-Majatran activity. Prominent militia and religious groups, largely driven by Ahmadi fundamentalism began to develop as radical Ahmadist were driven from Kafuristan by the Ba'athist and their secular Republican Guard. Underneath the leadership of prominent Israic scholar and jurist, Tayyib al-Kaba several of these groups came together to the form the "Supreme Ahmadi Council for the Ahmadi Revolution in Solentia" which is made up of mostly Israic, but does include a small fundamentalist Abadi group. The calls for an "Ahmadi Revolution" in Solentia are relatively new as fundamentalist have largely been relegated to groups such as the Ahmadi State in Kafuristan (ASIK) and Ahmadi State in Majatra (ASIM) who have conducted world wide terrorism programs and can be found attempted to rebuild the Ahmadi Caliphate. Ethnic nationalism became a hallmark of the Supreme Council for the Ahmadi Revolution in Solentia which took to calling itself the "Supreme Ahmadi Council in Solentia" or "SACS" and several dozen attacks on ethnic Solentian Luthorian's were carried out and the northern areas of Solentia became hostile for Solentian Luthorians. The collapse of the Green Party prompted Tayyib al-Kaba to march to Al-Haliya then known as "Halion" and his calls for an "Ahmadi Revolution" were met by dozens of armed militias and converts from the Armed Forces of Solentia, the most prominent of them being the January 17th Martyrs Battalion and the Defenders of the Revolution militia. In September, 4693 the Supreme Ahmadi Council called for elections follow their storming of the House of Commons in Solentia and removal of sitting members of the House of Commons. SACS leader al-Kaba lead the overthrow of the legislature and on the floor of the House of Commons proclaimed the "Ahmadi Republic of Solentia" and was acclaimed as "President of the Ahmadi Republic of Solentia" and work was immediately began on the foundation of the new Ahmadi Republic of Solentia. Paramilitary and militia affiliations While dozens of militia, paramilitary and other political groups make up the Supreme Ahmadi Council, there are two prominent militias that have assisted the Supreme Ahmadi Council in their Ahmadi Revolution. The Defenders of the Revolution (Majatran: al-Mudafiein ean al-Thawra) commonly known as the "Mudas" and the January 17th Martyrs Battalion (Majatran: 17 yanayir katibat al-Shuhada'), lead by now Minister of the Armed Forces and Chief of the General Staff General Haani al-Abdoo. These two groups, largely armed with significant capabilities have become a "praetorian guard" of the party. The January 17th Martyrs Battalion has folded almost entirely into the Armed Forces of Solentia, the Defenders of the Revolution have remained as a militia group that is sponsored by the Ministry of the Armed Forces and the Ministry of the Interior. Leadership The Supreme Ahamdi Council is technically comprised of several dozen groups, parties, organizations and militias but since its foundation in September, 4693 has largely avoided factional conflict. The Supreme Ahmadi Council is lead by an elected President, the first being the current Tayyib al-Kaba. The President is supported by the "day to day" operator of the political organization, the General-Secretary. The first appointed General-Secretary was a Mudas militia commander Amjad al-Radi. Category:Political parties in Solentia